In recent years, the number of opportunities for a LAN (Local Area Network) to be configured in a single home has increased. In many cases, a LAN via Ethernet (registered trademark) cables is initially considered, however, it may be difficult to install new cables in a building constructed without keeping such an installation of cables in mind. This is because doors and stairs in the house become obstacles for the installation of new cables.
Meanwhile, wireless LAN is quite popular, however, wireless communication is susceptible to the surrounding environment and may not be able to achieve a sufficient communication speed, compared to wired communication. Under such circumstances, a LAN is often configured utilizing metal cables such as the telephone line already installed in the house or the coaxial cable used for receiving television broadcasts.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a communication apparatus that uses a coaxial cable as the transmission path of a signal. The communication apparatus disclosed by Patent Literature 1 suppresses the leakage of unnecessary radio waves from antennas by determining whether or not a coaxial cable used includes a broadcast signal and changing the signal level used in the communication when the coaxial cable includes a broadcast signal.
[Patent Literature 1]
    Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP2010-135972A